Rain
Rain Rain, whose username is rainelf13, is an MBer who was formerly part of the Forjaekkals and the Aimable family. She is most well-known for her bluntness and lack of politesse, which some call honesty. Her first post was on September 25, 2013, and her last was on September 25, 2017. In addition, she is a member of Owl Clan and Fox Clan, though the leaders of both are long gone. She is shipped with Cole, under the name Colain. Rain is an active member of Quotev and Discord. Gang Rain, uniquely, considers most of her gang members to be manifestations of different parts of her personality. Thus, any of her original characters in the gang represent part of her. Those which are existing characters aren't part of her personality, but do have a link to her mind. Pokémon Fenny Fenny is a Delphox whose personality can be best described as vain and impish. He adores playing tricks on others with his fiery staff and minor telekinetic powers over fire. Often he will admire himself in the mirror for hours on end. Fenny also loves to giggle at the feeble attempts of others to be as good as he considers himself to be. He is a perfectionist about just about everything - grammar, vocabulary, you name it. He crushes the feelings of others who aren't as perfect as him with ease. Despite these unpleasant qualities, Fenny is still Rain's first starter. He is loyal to her and those that she trusts above all. If someone threatens Rain, he will not hesitate to step in. As a fox-like Pokémon, he is good friends with Jaz. Pyro Pyro is a Blaziken who acts as a parental figure for the gang, along with Mei Long. He doesn't say much, and when he does, it's usually to stop the rest from executing some harebrained plan. As another one of Rain's starters, he is loyal to her. Unlike Fenny, his loyalty isn't absolute. He only follows her orders if they make sense to him. His solutions to problems tend to be the use of force, or whatever is the most efficient. His powers consist of flurries of kicks and punches with his fiery feet and hands. As a fighting chicken-man, he tends to side with Raife and Xiang. Ryoku Ryoku is an eccentric Lucario who tends to come up with the harebrained schemes. He takes refuge in audacity, and tends to blurt out random references to things bouncing around in Rain's brain, or just whatever phrase strikes him as appropriate. If the situation is dire and moods are grave, he will try to lighten the mood with some of his trademark weirdness. When he comes out of his audacity bubble, the situation is truly grave. He takes no sides but his own, and uses the powers of his aura to defend this. He can also Mega Evolve when the situation requires it, having a Mega Stone in a cuff around his right wrist. Ryoku obeys Rain because he recognizes the need for some sense in his life. Raife Raife is a Decidueye and an ace archer with the bow made from ghostly energy and the arrows of his feathers. Like his leafy hood hints, Raife keeps to himself most of the time. His thoughts, when they are voiced, consist of snarky remarks on whatever is going on that specific moment without consideration for feelings. He lampshades with abandon, and often names tropes. His affinity with the ghost world can make him seem invisible, or fade into the background. Around his neck, right at the collarbone in a human, hangs a Decidium Z, which lets him break out a hail of ghostly arrows to pin an opponent's shadow. The rest of the gang, while they won't admit it, fears him. Raife follows Rain because he fears and respects her. Spirit animals Jaz Jaz, as the oldest member of the gang and the first animal Rain summoned in the SA game, is the leader. She is a tough red fox who takes zero nonsense from anyone. When Rain is confused, the gang turns to her to make the decisions about where to go next. Although her full name is Jasmine, she hates that name. Referring to her as Jaz will get you a nasty bite in your leg. Despite her tough exterior, she cares about every member of the gang. She just hides that. When she is in passive state, she appears on Rain's left forearm in midair. While on the battlefield, she gives Rain short-range teleportation, on a cooldown of a minute between usages. As a fox, she sides with Fenny. Jaz follows Rain because they're spirit animal partners. To do otherwise would be unthinkable. Xiang Xiang, a Leach's storm petrel, is Rain's spirit animal in real life. He often works with Ryoku to do stupid things, but Xiang enjoys more intellectual pursuits as well. Reading of any sort is fun to him, and he's often found enormously helpful things in his books. However, he's of the belief that whatever is in his books is true, unless he disagrees personally. He talks a lot, and makes up jokes of all sorts. He also pesters people constantly to listen to his insights or laugh with him. When he's in passive state, he appears with wings outstretched on the back of Rain's right hand. When he's out of the tattoo, Xiang gives Rain boosted speed. As one of the birds, he takes Raife and Pyro's side often. Xiang is part of Rain's gang because he genuinely likes her as a person, for all of her flaws. Mei Long Mei Long, a red panda, is the second spirit animal that Rain summoned in the SA game. She has a kind soul, and wouldn't dream of hurting anyone. She will heal any broken bone, any unhappy soul, just so that the world will be a little bit nicer. Even if the situation is dire, Mei Long will drop everything to help someone in distress. When she is in passive mode, she shows up as a red panda looking up on Rain's right forearm. When she's out of passive mode and granting power, she lets Rain perform minor healing. She may buff Rain at the same time as another spirit animals, but this tires her out more quickly. Mei Long is also a peace maker, and so she takes no sides and mediates. She is a part of Rain's gang because she wants to help Rain out, in whatever way she can. Other Falco Falco Lombardi is the Han Solo of the Nintendo franchise Star Fox - lovable rogue, ace pilot, and sidekick to his leader, Rain (or Fox McCloud). Nobody quite knows why he decided to join Rain's gang, as he's a member of a mercenary group of spaceship pilots called Star Fox. Often, he isn't even present to go on adventures with them. Falco shows up when he darn pleases in his Arwing. He's cocky about his own abilities, but does have genuine skill with the Arwing. Falco tends to tell stories about his adventures with Star Fox, and often talks about the commanding genius of Fox. Despite this, he will obey Rain's orders when he deems it necessary. Niara Niara is Rain's flipside. As usual with flipsides, she is the opposite of Rain in many ways - cruel when Rain would be kind, serious when Rain would joke, etc. However, she retains Rain's obsessively perfect grammar/spelling and general disdain for others who don't live up to certain standards. This is due to Rain's belief that even shadows are connected to their casters. She is omnipresent in Rain's mind, and can even act using Rain's body, but Rain and the rest of the gang members can only sense her when she wants to be sensed. Niara can only be passively seen by other flipsides. Qualities SAMB Appearance Rain's eyes are either hazelly-brown or brown, depending on the light. They are slightly almond-shaped, and her face is a soft oval shape. Her skin is a light olive, and her nose is small and not prominent at all. Her glasses often slip down her nose, and she has to push them up by the corner of their frames. She has long, dark brown hair with sun-bleached blond highlights pulled back into a ponytail. The ends are uneven, due to the mixing of bangs and back hair, and many hairs are split at the tips. She is a few inches higher than 5 feet tall, and has an average build. She wears a turquoise t-shirt with a white silhouette of a sea fan over a pair of dark jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her accessories are rectangular glasses with turquoise blue backs and dark brown fronts to the plastic frame, a thin turquoise headband, and a necklace with an octopus pendant carved from bone. She carries around a jar-top backpack, containing an insulated water bottle, a notebook, about thirty sharpened pencils with erasers, and two novels - Summerland and Wildwood. Personality In general Rain is a very emotional person, and all of the emotions that she experiences are very strong. Around people whom she's not best of friends with, her default state is "sarcastic cynic." She responds to just about everything in this state with sarcasm and cynicism, including minor grievances, grammar errors, immature jokes, or other things. "Sarcastic cynic" is the state you're probably most familiar with. When she's around people she trusts, she relaxes more. She laughs at jokes, exudes cheerfulness, responds to things the cynic in her would treat with scorn encouragingly, but still retains the sarcasm and cynicism. However, it's lighter and more joking. This state is more open to emotion, and it's for this reason that she devolves into tears most often around these people. The "sarcastic cynic" takes much more annoyance plus exhaustion to get her openly crying. Tears are the negative end of the graph, and they happen when she's frustrated and tired enough to let them through. Rain usually curls up into a ball and hide my face when she's crying, pulls off her glasses to avoid smearing on the lenses, and angrily lashes out at others who dare suggest that she's not okay that she is okay. Books, food, or other distractions are the easiest ways to bring her back to calm, but repeated agitation (this often comes from within - she cries when she's frustrated, and crying makes her frustrated) will prolong the time she needs to become calm. She tries to make people happy with her jokes, but gets annoyed when they don't land. Strengths Rain is great at being sarcastic and blunt, sympathizing with people she likes, playing video games, surfing the Internet, and generally wasting her time with things that don't help her in life. Rain's mundane skills are having excellent English grammar, making up fantasy stories, telling bad jokes, reading really fast, and playing the alto sax. Weaknesses Rain finds it difficult to make new friends and support those she doesn't know. She chooses the people that she likes fairly arbitrarily, based on whether their senses of humor/likes align with hers, and antagonizes everyone else that doesn't. She shies away from having to do work when she could absorb herself in the Internet, and shrugs off most responsibility. She also doesn't go out and socialize with others often. Sarcasm is Rain's default mode, and sometimes this stops her from helping people when they need it most. She can also come off as condescending when she's trying to be funny. Another winning quality of hers is her tendency to be rude to others for such minor reasons as imperfect grammar or not living up to her high standards. Quirks She tends to suddenly break out into bad jokes and laugh at them in tense moments. When she's stressed but not yet crying, she shakes her hands from the wrists or taps her fingers together/on a surface very quickly. Likes Rain adores reading fantasy/sci-fi, writing fantasy/sci-fi, (those with) excellent grammar, some memes, jazz music, Nintendo video games, the music of video games and various YouTubers Dislikes Rain does not like complex math, people who aren't intellectuals/nerds/geeks, people who use makeup (this tends to signify the previous thing), outsiders to a friend group, people whose grammar and spelling is horrible, people who type in large font and unreadable colors, YouTube vloggers, storytime YouTubers, clickbait, jumpscares Fears Rain fears being left alone without friends to support her and responsibility. Powers Rain, unlike many SAMBers, gives herself relatively few powers in roleplays and SAMB stories when the option is presented. Her spirit animals give her various buffs, and she can command Pokémon in battle, but she can't control time and space or anything like that. Fandoms YouTubers * insaneintherainmusic * GlitchxCity * Kamex * Smooth McGroove * ProJared * PBG * jacksepticeye * the Game Grumps * ProZD * The Third Wheel * JelloApocalypse * GrittySugar * Game Maker's Toolkit * pixlpit * CinemaWins Literature * Monster-Blood Tattoo/A Foundling's Tale * Wildwood Chronicles * Edge Chronicles * Riordan mythology books * the Lunar Chronicles * Summerland * Seraphina/Shadow Scale * Newsprints * Tyson Hesse's Diesel: Ignition * Ms. Marvel Visual Entertainment * Thrilling Intent * Voltron: Legendary Defender * the MCU * Studio Ghibli movies Category:SAMBers Category:Quotev Member Category:Quotev Members Category:MBers in Families Category:Super MBer Category:Shipped People